Magic Stays
by nahte123456
Summary: Magic can not just stop, it will always exist, barrier or not, and it will be used even if it must use itself. And no one feels this more then Mal, although that's not to say she's alone.


Disclaimer-I don't own Descendants or anything involved in it.

Warning-Darker then the original, not super dark in tone, quiet happy in fact but more realistic with death and descriptive gore.

Summary- Magic can not just stop, it will always exist, barrier or not, and it will be used even if it must use itself. And no one feels this more then Mal, although that's not to say she's alone.

**Note-I watched Descendants 3 and now idea's are running through my head, especially concerning Mal, being such an important figure of the isle, with both Fae and God blood in her.**

**But in this story I'm not super focusing on that, more so the thought of the 'magic' kids like Mal, Jay, and Uma being stronger then pretty much anyone else, and the consequences of both that and Mal/Jay going to Auradon and eventually trying to be good.**

**So this is my one-shot set up for a story I'm not writing right now. You can take the idea if you want, just tell me so I can read it, and voice any criticism you have, and I'll probably get back to it eventually.**

**And when I do come back I plan on sticking to the movies not Wicked World or the Novels, the only characters I might add are Herkie(Hercules and Meg's kid) because of the connection to Mal and Wikipedia tells me Shia/Shon who are Shan Yu's twins because Shan is an important player in this. Also the other chapters will not be in this style, as while I like this style for info-dumping I don't like it for actual progression.**

**Oh one last note I guess the main group is meant to be 15 in Descendants 1? But I like the age of 16 better so deal with it.**

* * *

Magic can not simply be still or absent, it is as much a law of the world as gravity, more so as gravity can be undermined by magic but magic can not undermine itself. It could be slowed, it could be reversed, it could be made to loop, or simply rendered useless, but it will always exist and it will always move, nothing could change that. Certainly some little barrier made by little royalty and fairies could not do so.

Mal was 5 when that truly became apparent, purple hair and green eyes. People understood that villains like Maleficent or Jafar, despite being human and supposedly not able to use magic were still dangerous, far to dangerous for any normal person to fight, but the enormity wasn't truly understood. Then Mal was attacked, some man who her Mother had insulted with knife in hand tried to kill her. The man was stupid and weak, some no name that even as he raised a dagger to skewer the child would not have made it before Maleficent's hand broke his arm and began it's punishment.

Maleficent never got the chance.

5 years old but Mal lived on the Isle of the Lost, a place filled with villains and evil, she already understood fear and pain, for all that she was not _truly_ abused(or so she thought), she had seen it in others.

So the girl struck out, 5 and barely to the man's knee her small fist hit his hip, and with a crunch and a spray of blood, with the feel of bones giving away before her fist, the man was flung back with a scream of pain. His hip was crushed, his leg separated from his body, pieces of bone flung around.

Maleficent did not slow her movement or show any signs of shock, her feelings hidden from all as she now disregarded the broken, dying man, and picked up her daughter with a critical eye. The girl trembled and whimpered, but Maleficent paid it no mind.

For Magic could not STOP, it can do just about anything else, but never stop, and in Mal, Maleficent Jr., a fae and a child of divinity(although she did not know that then) magic came, burning her skin, warming her blood, and bleeding into her every pore. It could not be used willingly, the barrier forbade it from escaping her body and stopped it from being used, but it existed. And since it existed it moved, and without direction it simply did as Mal's body would do itself, it made her better. Stronger, faster, increased senses, it improved her.

So it was at 5 her lessons began, Maleficent would not have a weak daughter, a daughter to weak, whether of will or body, to do her will, and would not have a daughter to stupid or inexperienced to see her every plan to it's end. She had simply thought a 5 year old child would be to weak to learn more then the basics, and for all Maleficent was evil she was not a fool, rushing something like a child would not make it stronger, and would not make it loyal, it'd only break them. And a broken thing had no use for the Mistress of All Evil.

But Mal took to the lessons with gusto, with personal attention from not just Maleficent but all over the Isle she learned at a rapid rate, whether due to the magic inside helping her mentally as well as physically, or simply because the girl was smart would never truly be known though.

* * *

Mal is 8 when she learns of her Father, or rather she is 8 when her Father takes her for an evening. She comes home alone after learning history from Facilier but in the main room of her house is a man. A large man, with bright blue hair wearing leather. But that is not what catches her attention.

What catches her attention is the **burning**.

From the moment she saw the man her blood burned in her, thousands of screams filled her ears but with such synchronicity and fading in and out like a song of there pleads. She can not tell if the burning feels good or horrible, but she knows she wants to burn more, if only a little.

The man grabs her by the back of the neck and leads her away, a harsh motion despite her grip being soft. He leads her down the street ignoring her every word even as he gets between her and everyone else on the street, glaring at anyone who looked at her(he thinks she does not notice, but she did not survive this long with Maleficent and not be observant).

He leads her to a simple place to eat, food is hard to get and often times not in the best shape at the Isle so much of it goes to small restaurants like this to make sure everyone's food is at least safe(again Maleficent is cruel, but no fool, servants weak from hunger can not work efficiently nor are they loyal). The man introduced himself as Hades, causing her some fright as he, Jafar, and Ursula are the only ones on the Isle able to challenge her mother, but when he says he is her Father she is confused. Years later she'd remember what he says, or at least the import part.

"You're a Demi-God. You may be Fae, or a Fairy, or whatever your Mother is, but before any of that you are a Demi-God. Now look I'm not going to be caring for you so don't get any idea's, but I don't fancy getting the Fate mad at me so listen up. The Fates are 3 old looking woman that are even older then me, and when things change, when a coin is tossed and the decision undecided it's those three that decide it's outcome. They aren't all powerful, but they decide things even I never got, and I may be the God of the Underworld but it's those 3 that snip the strings that decide who goes where.

And as a Demi-God you're interesting to them, the only person on this Isle if not this continent as interesting to them as you is me, and I'm an old toy, they'll choose you before me every time. So I don't want them to decide to make my life even worse, so I'm warning you right now, study, make allies, get ready, because I don't think for a single second they'll leave you alone. And when you get out of this barrier, be careful of the Lost Souls, they are a powerful weapon for us, able to do things beyond mortal ken, but they will use us to if we let them."

He dodges her question, he avoids her desires, and he acts dismissive, but Mal was raised by Maleficent, and her senses enhanced by magic, she was a threat to everyone and had to be careful who she offended for fear of the consequences. She noticed how he allowed no one to glare at her, he paid for the food, he watched her like a hawk and made sure she was never uncomfortable, she even heard him as he got up whispering "I hope you survive there attention"

As he leads her back home, and as Maleficent's anger is palatable, Mal understands that she doesn't understand. She doesn't understand why her Mother demands she never speak of him again, why she and her father nearly come to blows over nothing, and why he does not try to see her again for years.(She also doesn't know if she liked the burning, or if she still wanted to feel it again)

* * *

Mal is 9 when she makes her first friend, although it does not start out as friendship. She meets another boy just slightly larger then her, tanned skin and dark hair, and they argue like children do.

But unlike with any other child Mal has ever met it escalates, and escalates. Most kids are afraid of her by this point, the evil daughter of the evil ruler of the evil isle, strong and smart in unnatural ways. The few kids that still try to mess with her stop at the barest hint of force, for even a casual touch from her can break them, and she has learned from her Mother to do just that if other children do not obey her.

But this boy does not, as the small pushes that would turn other kids into broken bodies in need of there parents were brushed off by this boy and pushed back at her even harder. Then shoving that would reduce grown men to corpses were responded with shoves of equal force. And finally brawling more like drunkards then an actual fight, as the kids tried to fight despite there lack of knowledge in fighting(Mal had only recently been taught how to punch and not break herself).

But as the two fought the fight became less of a fight and more play, for the first time in her life(and although she did not know it in his life either) they could truly try physically, they forgot there surroundings as buildings fell around them and people ran, and stopped trying to win and only focus on the feel of exerting themselves, to punch and feel every muscle work for it, to feel impact beyond light acknowledgment, to feel there bodies tire.

For 20 minute they played and as they played they changed. Mal's eyes burned a toxic green and her body heated so fires would erupt at her touch and burns would appear near her, and Jay's eyes turned gold and serpentine as black smoke began to surround come from his pores, ignoring the houses they destroyed, the roads they crushed, and the tree's they snapped. They laughed and simply had fun until they could move no more, tired, bruised, but happy and laughing.

Maleficent would come and fetch her daughter, and another man would fetch the boy. But rather then a scolding the kids half fearing they were praised and instead carried off to a desolate place they could play again(a reminder to others of there power, the two would often go there to play and destroy).

The boy's name was Jay, and for there rest of there lives they would be true friends and come to love each other as only siblings could for all they did not share a drop of blood.

* * *

Mal is 10 when she first tastes defeat.

Mal knows fear from her Mother, pain from her lessons and play with Jay, and anger from the stories the adults tell of the 'Royalty' at Auradon, but never before had she truly gone against someone on equal footing and lost.

She would not remember the inciting incident, and it was not important to anyone involved, but it would end with her challenging Shan Yu to a battle. He was a normal man for all is fearsome appearance, and hawk-like eyes she was confident she could crush him.

Rather she was toyed with, her every movement resulted in a sharp hit from the flat of his sword, and if she repeated a mistake the blade would slice her cleanly in retaliation(she did not then understand how he could cut her so easily. She was not blade-proof but her body had been improved by magic in all ways including it's hardness, it should be like trying to cut a tree not flesh). But she could tell he did not truly mean her death or harm, because if that was is goal it would have been so, no this was a lesson, a painful, bloody lesson in her own arrogance against a normal man with naught but a sword. Defeated and on her knees she did not think before she spoke.

"Can you teach me?" she asked the man.

His yellow hawk-eyes narrowed at her "Teach you what?"

She did not know what answer he was looking for so she spoke honestly "How to fight, how to win, how to beat anyone." she understood that her Mother loved her in some why, but still her Mother was Maleficent and her value only lasted as long as her usefulness, so she wanted to be even more useful(and some small part of her whispered, in the sounds of screams as her blood burned, to be able to live for herself and no one else if she so wanted)

He smiled a cruel smile and agreed, pointing her to a well sized dojo he ran for villains to keep there skills sharp on the barren Isle.

The next day she came to that place after her lessons, Jay in toe. Shan simply grinned and began to instruct them. In how to fight with there hands, holds to stop the enemy from moving or breaking there bodies or spirits, and eventually in sword play. The Isle did not get many things, but it had gotten metal, and there was more then 1 villain that knew metal-works, and Shan had gotten several good swords of varying descriptions to use.

As they learn Mal began to understand Shan, and kept her eye on him, he was one of the more polite and nice villains, but his acts of casual cruelty were clear to see, beating or stabbing those in his way, and going out of his way to kill people he wanted gone.

But it was Jay that understood Shan more, so he does not keep an eye on the man. Because Shan desired above all things to fight, and not just win, but be held at the winner, to dominate and conquer. A desire unlike Mal's to simply win, a desire Jay in many ways shared. He knows he does not need to watch Shan, because the man would never sneak upon them or hit there backs, if they were to ever fight the man would do it face to face, eye to eye, so the winner would be clear and without dispute. Jay ignores the small part of him that wishes for the same thing.

* * *

Mal was 11 the second time she met Hades, and the first time anyone besides Maleficent or Jay had given her anything without a clear motive.

Once more she got home alone, tired from practicing with Shan, and Hades was simple there, something long wrapped in his hands, she burns again. He did not speak and just as last time he would not respond to her questions, he simply held out the wrapped thing to her.

She unwrapped it to find a trident unlike any other she'd seen before. Only about her height the entire thing seemed to be made out of some kind of blue metal except the tips of each spear, jagged and clearly stone, the end of the pole had a weight on it to round it out. The thing glowed with Hades fire and she could feel her blood quake. Out of the wrapping fell out a belt with a holder in the back to hold the weapon.

Hades spoke, the words just as engraved in her mind as the last talk they had "The trident is more of Poseidon's thing then mine, but I thought you needed a better weapon and I'm sick of swords so here. The tips are made of Hades Ember, an easier way of channeling the Underworld then just willing it, put a drop of blood on each tip for 2 weeks and it'll respond to you as if it was from you and not from me."

Before she could react he sweeps out of the door, leaving her and her gift alone. She stares at it, but eventually her Mother comes and she must move for her next lesson in magic theory. Her Mother never mentions the Trident, whether from ignorance of it's origins or just a desire to ignore it Mal never finds out.

That night for the first time she forces blood from her palm and puts a drop on each tip, they glow toxic green, then burning blue, and finally a royal purple. She does this for 2 weeks, until the stone tips always glow purple, though the shaft and weight is still blue. She continues the ritual for 1 week more just to be safe.

The day after she gets the trident she tells Jay of her Father, it is the first time she ever speaks of Hades with anyone, and in her entire time living on the Isle it is the only time she tells someone who her Father is. Jay is of course understanding. Shan begins to include spear lessons into her lessons.

(She still does not know if she would like to burn again, but decides it is pleasant when it happens)

* * *

Mal is 12 when her group starts growing.

A fight had broken out across the Isle, a not-rare occurrence when you packed so many violent people into a relatively small space with limited resources, but this one in particular was rather large.

Sent out by her Mother to quell some of the more _problematic_ people that had ignited the fighting she and Jay waded into combat near untouchable. Any who tried to stall them were crushed by Jay's fists or pierced by her trident. Neither spoke of the death and violence around them, it was unavoidable after all(they would never say they hated it, Maleficent and Jafar would both see such an admission as weakness and punish them for it, but they both knew how they and the other felt about such things).

Ultimately they split up, unafraid of reprisal as the people that could hurt them were few and easily recognizable.

Ma would go down a street, into the dark corners of the area to make sure none of the perpetrators her mother had singled out ran from her, slaying 3 of the 8 then in addition to the 1 her and Jay had found earlier.

It was there she found a girl that appeared around her age, shoved into some corner, bleeding from a cut just below the ribs. She was pretty with blue hair and clearly not a part of the fighting, and judging from her clothes she had not been assaulted in any real way, the blue haired girl had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, so she was disposed of.

But in Mel's eyes, whether her imagination or some gift from her Father's blood she saw a string, a simple string over where the girls heart was, with a pair of scissors hovering over it, ready to close at any time. Mal was not aware that the girl's Mother was minutes away and the girl would be fine, she simply knew that this girl had done no wrong, and did not deserve those scissors closing, so she spoke. She spoke words the other girl would cherish and latch onto for the rest of her days.

"Become mine and I'll make you better, never turn on me and Ill never leave you. You just need to let me in."

The girl looked at her, visions fading(Mal did not know that to the other girl she looked perfect, that for the rest of her life this girl would associate the word 'Queen' with her and no one else, not even Maleficent), and the girl nodded.

Ma put her hand over the string, over this girls heart, and deep inside she felt a burn once more, but unlike before this burn snapped and hissed like a beast(Not Hades' power, but not Maleficent's either) and **pushed**. Purple fire seemed to ignite the string and the scissors melted like wax, before the fire died down and the string remained whole and untouched, the wound closed. Mal let out a breath as energy left her, but she smiled at the girl who looked at her in awe.

The girl's name was Evie, and she would love her Queen for the rest of her life no matter what station either of them held.

Jay had meanwhile tracked 3 of the 8 targets down and reduced them to naught but memories and paste as he raced to try and keep track of a 4th target(and unknown to him the final one), but he simply could not keep up. In a straight race he'd win with ease, but the target had some way of weaving in and out of fights, down allies and through holes that Jay simply couldn't match.

But as he chased the target out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of what looked like 4 men, 2 with swords, cornering a small kid with white hair. He paused, he should chase down the target, but watching 1 boy getting ganged up on for no reason he could tell didn't sit right with him.

For a moment he hesitated, Maleficent was very clear, and by this point that basically meant his Father was very clear.

But he was not Maleficent's dog no matter what she thought, he was Mal's friend(her brother, her confidant, her ever loyal friend) but Mal did not order him here, Maleficent had, and that was not the same in his eyes.

As one of the 4 stepped forward Jay was already between them, the mans sword plucked from the man's hand into Jay's. He had startled the 4 men and bantered with them, meaningless words he didn't actually pay attention to and the boy behind him still to scared and startled to truly hear. The 4 men attacked without any explanation, although as this was the Isle Jay felt he was perhaps better off not knowing there reasons(many people on the Isle were grand villains and those that worked for them in some way, but just as many if not more were just random criminals that the world had booted away, killers, rapists, and abusers).

Jay did not bother with his strength or any tricks, instead he met the other sword wielding man sword to sword, deftly flicking the enemies sword away and with a clean motion cut his throat. The first man he'd taken the sword from approached him but he threw the corpse at him and met the other two head on. The first of the two was forced to retreat from a lazy swing at his neck before the sword suddenly stabbed into the other man's heart perfectly through the ribs, tearing the blade out he knocked the flat of the sword into the first mans knee to knock him down then stabbed upwards through the man's chin. He quickly turned to see the original person trying to scramble away from under his ally, but Jay made a single stab through his eye to end that.

Afterwards he turned around to the boy, still shaken but put together now(Jay approved, while he didn't have the same disdain for weakness some in the Isle had he understood from experience just how lethal being weak in a fight could be, and they were still very close to the fighting). Jay told the boy "Sorry I got to go, I was chasing someone down when I stopped to help".

Before he could leave though the boy stopped him "Where were they going, I bet I can get you there faster." not seeing any reason to not give it a try Jay told the boy all he knew about the target, and followed the boy away from the fighting. 5 minutes later they tracked down the man and once more began the chase, but with the white haired boy helping this time the target could not escape, the boy seemed to know every short cut and alley on the Isle, the chase was over in just 2 minutes.

Jay told the boy "I helped you and you helped me, we should do it again some time."

The boy's name was Carlos De Vil, and as he looked at his savior he decided even if it put him in danger he would pay this larger man back, but he never felt he did because every day just felt like more that he owed.

Afterwards the two friends and there new acquaintances met up, told to stay near the edge of the house Mal went home to report there success, to Maleficent's unusual but seemingly genuine praise. As they returned they told the other 2 that if they showed up the next day they could sit in on lessons with them and play afterwards.

The two would follow them everywhere from then on until 2 became 4, although Mal and Jay's bond would never quiet be beaten.(the two newbies excel at some things but struggle at others, but they improve and always clearly struggle for there approval so neither Mal or Jay mind. Neither think to watch Shan when they begin learning from him, but that is not there jobs either)

* * *

Mal is 14 when her group becomes more of a force.

The four of them practice often at many things, Maleficent doesn't mind others joining in on Mal's lessons as long as she continues to excel and the other students are loyal(the better the minion the better quality of work you can expect from them), so they practice and they train.

Magic theory of all kinds with Maleficent, along with some lessons about various species and artifacts. Mal was already ahead of the curve but she was especially excellent at this, but Jay was surprisingly good with memorizing different species, how they worked, and what they needed.

History and some Voodoo with Facilier, Mal was predictably just as good with Voodoo, but it was Carlos that showed the most promise in history.

Manners, etiquette, and diplomacy with Drizella where Evie shined.

Potions and generally looking good from the Evil Queen(who's name Mal never learned) Mal took to potions but Evie was perfect in all thing aesthetic.

Jafar taught sorcery and how to rule such as taxation, budgets, and so on. While Mal was once again the star at sorcery she and Evie both took to ruling, Mal being good in general but Evie having the more mathematical side down.

Technology, Math, and various languages were taught by Hans, technology was where Carlos was without equal, even outstripping there teacher in some ways, and his mastery of languages was coming along nicely, although Evie was still the best at raw numbers.

And finally fighting was taught by Shan, not just swordplay but fist-fights, archery, spear work for Mal's trident, and even various war games and strategy. Without question this was where Jay shone the most in all but spear work. While Mal also had a knack for strategies she found she often lost to Jay's ability to predict and counter not just her but anyone he played(Shan was the only man that could still match him)

Mal was aware of just how rare her level of schooling was for the Isle, most just got taught by a parent and maybe some 'friends' some didn't even know how to read, not some of the best(if most twisted) minds in the world. She refused to be sorry for it though, and simply stuck to vague and ignored wishing that everyone could get her opportunities.

But with there rapid progress came less work not more. More and more there teachers wanted them to practice and try there lessons rather then going over every single thing, giving them long term assignments rather then regular lectures and tests. And with more time the 4 took to exploring more.(It was hard at first, as Cruella wanted Carlos to work as her servant, but they said no, and the one time she tried to enforce it, Jay set her straight although her arm may never be as straight again)

The 4 feared nothing really, it was a rare thing to threaten even the weaker duo, but to threaten not just Mal and Jay together, but also with distractions and sneakery from Evie and Carlos was a task they could confidently say no one on the Isle could do. And as the four explored the Isle seemed to change around them.

Carlos seemed to memorize every nook and cranny he heard about until there wasn't a single route he wasn't aware of, Evie made friends wherever she want and wormed secrets out of anyone she desired, Jay crushed any opposition to stupid to get out of the way, and Mal planned everything, helping people for a price and organizing whatever took her fancy.

The only resistance they met was with Uma, Harry, and Gil, 3 kids of similar age and above average strength, especially Uma, along with Harry's abnormal cunning the three tried to challenge the 4. And they were notable, but ultimately they were just normal sized fish in a small pond, Mal crushing Uma and Jay matching both Harry and Gil, while Evie and Carlos stopped anyone else from interfering.

Beaten and outmatched the three had no choice but to bow to Mal's group in the end. They were not stupid and began to obey easily, but Uma and Harry never forgot the feelings of being forced to bow, and for all her smarts and maturity Mal was still a teen and couldn't always control her tongue near the prideful but beaten Uma.

The four did as they pleased, although they didn't truly rule, they left that to there parents, less conflict and responsibility it was a win-win as far as they were concerned. They also began to make friends of Dizzy, Celia, Shia, and Shon as well but they were always adjacent to the group not truly in the group, for all that Evie began to dote on Dizzy.

* * *

Mal was 16 when everything changed.

A week before the incident Prince Ben stood in front of his father and told him he wanted to try and take some people off the Isle of the Lost to try and rehabilitate them, not the criminals themselves but the innocent children that were born there. His parents allowed it and asked who he wished to try and bring, but as he spoke 3 voices spoke in his ear, the old woman told him 4 names "Jafar, Cruella, Evil Queen, Maleficent." No one would ever know of these whispers, but the 3 that whispered were happy at there choice, a new game was afoot and there new favorite pieces were all coming together.

Guards came from Auradon, overconfident and not aware of the danger around them they told the 4 the news and the pick-up date before leaving. It was hard to believe that not only would this happen, but also the four of them, the closest 4 friends on the Isle, would all be chosen at once.

Mal felt a burning as the Guard left and instinctively turned around to see Hades in an alley way, half hidden from site but his hair and eyes distinct. He mouthed "Fates" at her before bowing his head and leaving.(She rather liked the burning feeling she now decided, she would not mind it again)

Maleficent spoke of a plan to free them from the barrier(but mostly her), and have revenge on the people that threw them away. Mal was not convinced of this plan, she didn't mind some revenge, and something about the thought of leaving the people here, people like Dizzy, made her want to destroy, but to free her Mother, to again be under the old and twisted woman's thumb? She acknowledged she was lucky all told, Maleficent, twisted and hateful though she was, loved her, cared for her, provided for her. But in the end Maleficent only had so much love to give, and Mal's worth would always be based on her ability to get results and her obedience, not love.

Still no decision had to be made right now, as Mal packed, and she was aware of the other 3 packing as well, she decided there was no rush. They'd have plenty of time to decide how to play things.

Magic thrummed in her veins.

* * *

**There we go, done in just a few hours, then a day later I looked back over it to catch as many mistakes as I could. What do you think? I wanted to play up the power dynamics of the Isle along with the impact of passive but evident magic. I am rather new to this Fandom though for the record.**

**I wanted both Hades and Shan to play larger parts in this story then the original, Hades because he's such an interesting plot point, Shan just because I love him as a villain.**

**For right now this is a one-shot that I plan on, but don't promise to get back to. When ever I do get back to it just be aware it won't be written like this, it'll be written like an actual story from either Third Person or First Person, with more dialog, character stuff, and less skipping around.**

**And as everyone says, comment! I like comments!**


End file.
